


Mystery

by Alixtii



Series: Watcher!verse [34]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Bisexual Character, Breakfast, Christianity, Ficlet, Gen, Good Friday, Nightgown, POV Male Character, POV Third Person, Podfic Available, Post-Canon, Post-Series, Present Tense, Religion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-14
Updated: 2006-04-14
Packaged: 2017-10-03 09:01:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alixtii/pseuds/Alixtii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Behold the wood of the Cross.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mystery

Consider:

> 1) The Romans used crosses to crucify their enemies in order to prevent vampires from ending the agony of their victims.
> 
> 2) A cross repells vampires because it is the symbol upon which Jesus Christ was crucified.

Both claims appear in the Watchers' Diaries in various places. They are not even contradictory; the Powers are not temporal beings, after all.

Still, it sometimes leads Giles to wonder what exactly happened almost two millenia ago. The Watchers' Diaries answer some questions (although the commonly believed claim that Mary Magdalene was a Slayer is, of course, no more than a myth), but in truth they raise even more.

There is a part of Giles which enjoys not knowing. It is the part of him which has the luxury of curiosity, of wondering, of not being driven by an ever-urgent need _to know_ or people will die, the apocalypse will come, the sky will fall. It is right that some things should remain impenetrable to logic, mysteries now and forever.

He slips down the staircase, and Dawn is in the kitchen, hunched over the Tradëscan Codex as a bagel slowly browns in the toaster. She is in her nightgown, but still a silver chain encircles her neck and from it hangs a silver cross. It was Buffy's cross, the one given to her by Angel so many years ago, and now that Buffy rests in the Watchers' Cemetery in Richmond, Dawn wears it in memory of all those who have given their lives so that others might live.

**Author's Note:**

> [Listen to the audiofic version of this story, read by the author.](http://jinjurly.com/audio/mystery/)
> 
> [LJ/DW Comments](http://alixtii.dreamwidth.org/62441.html#comments)


End file.
